In recent years, 3D printing has been demonstrated to be an effective technique for accurately forming 3D objects, such as for the purpose of prototyping and manufacture. In its most general sense, 3D printing typically utilizes a 3D scanner and/or computer software to generate an image map of a desired object. That image map is then translated into a grid-like structure such that a fabrication device can deposit a flowable material, such as a plastic, polymer, biomaterial or resin, via an additive process, which is simultaneously solidified creating a 3D object. Various existing 3D printing methodologies which provide unique advantages and also each have their own disadvantages.